dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
* : Though technically a reptile and not an amphibian, Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle. He spends half of his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is displayed as being able to breathe underwater, or occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths. ** * : Godzilla's atomic breath changes according to how he uses it and indicates how much power he has used up on firing it. He first calls upon the ability after being injured by American airstrikes, much of his body begins to radiate a distinct bright red, that transitions into a violet-purple hue that is brightest at his dorsal plates, following which, he "vomits" a dark cloud of atomic energy similar to fire, that is spewed toward the ground that quickly spreads around the city. The atomic fire then slowly turned into a focused, neon-blue beam than has overwhelming destructive power that doesn't just simply crumble nearby buildings, but is powerful enough to slice through multiple skyscrapers into two on a whim. The ray has a destructive power similar to a deconfigurant beam, albeit with less concussive force, not producing any explosions on impact but rather penetrating and vaporizing most of it's targets outright. It is very narrow and focused, almost identical to the laser eye beams of superman. * * * * * * * |Weaknesses = * : Enormous Size Godzilla's enormous size has given him lack of speed and agility, giving him the inability to dodge incoming attacks. It is quite possible that he will be more wary of this in the future. Short Arms While Godzilla's arms are shown to be strong they are shown to be too short to reach the top of his head: a weakness exploited by the Superman who latched onto the back of Godzilla's head just out of reach. * : Godzilla seems to have a limit to how much nuclear energy he can use before he must enter a dormant state to restore his powers. For example, using his atomic breath in its focused purple beam seems to quickly deplete his radioactive power, requiring him to enter his dormant state. * : This dormant state forces Godzilla into an immobile, statue-like form, which can also be his downfall as he can freeze in locations where his enemies can take advantage of the environment against him. If he fully depletes his energy, he must remain dormant for roughly 15 days to fully restore his energy. Although he doesn't seem to remain dormant for the entire 15 days. Once Godzilla accumulated enough energy, its skin will start to glow red and its eyes will open, although it may elect to remain immobile to speed up its recovery process. Slow speed. As Godzilla trundles along sluggishly, it takes a long time to traverse greater distances, allowing the human forces to predict its direction and evacuate in advance. |CurrentAlias = Godzilla |RealName = none}} Category:Kaiju Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bad Characters